youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Summit
"Summit" is the 19th episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 45th of the overall series. It aired on March 9, 2013. Logline The Light calls a Summit to decide the final fate of Aqualad, the team... and the entire planet Earth!Harvey, Jim (2013-02-27). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Details For March 2013. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-02-27. Synopsis Title A "summit" generally refers to a "meeting of chiefs of governments or other high officials", which in this sense refers to the meeting between the Light and the Reach. It can also signify the "highest point of a place", which contrasts with the place where the meeting was being held: in a underground cave. Finally, and figuratively speaking, it can refer to the "climax of an event", alluding to the point where the the Team's long term plan to infiltrate the Light and torpedo their plans finally comes to fruition. Cast and characters |- | Oded Fehr | colspan="2" | Ra's al Ghul |- | Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2" | Vandal Savage |- | Kevin Grevioux | colspan="2" | Black Beetle |- | Logan Grove | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | rowspan="2" | Phil LaMarr | colspan="2" | Ambassador |- | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Tigress |- | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Impulse |- | Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2" | Black Canary |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | rowspan="2" | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2" | Scientist |- | colspan="2" | Cat Grant |- | rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aqualad |- | colspan="2" | Black Manta |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | rowspan="2" | Fred Tatasciore | colspan="2" | Deathstroke |- | Ubu | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Asami Koizumi (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Batgirl |- | colspan="3" | Black Lightning |- | colspan="3" | Brain |- | colspan="3" | Bumblebee |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Jr. (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | G. Gordon Godfrey (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Green Beetle (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Guardian |- | colspan="3" | Klarion |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Monsieur Mallah |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Teekl |- | colspan="3" | Tseng Dangun |- | colspan="3" | Tye Longshadow (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Virgil Hawkins (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- Continuity * The ambassador demands the Light to explain how the Team had access to the Bialyan temple (which allowed them to liberate Blue Beetle and Green Beetle from the Reach's control) in "Intervention". * The scientist reminds the ambassador that she wanted to study Blue Beetle's Scarab to determine the cause of its malfunctioning, in "Before the Dawn". * Ra's al Ghul remarks that the Reach popularity is at its lowest, alluding to the ambassador's public embarrassment on live television in "The Hunt", when G. Gordon Godfrey confronted the ambassador about the fleet of battle ships they had been hiding from public knowledge. He also mentions the low sales of the Reach drink meant to enslave the populace, which the Team found out about in "The Fix". * Vandal Savage also points out that the Reach allowed the group of runaways, whose Meta-Genes they enhanced, to rescue the Team that was being held captive in the Warworld. This also took place in "The Hunt". * The ambassador announces that Black Beetle has been summoned from his post guarding the Warworld's key chamber, to which he was assigned in "Intervention". * Savage mentions the attack that the Light forced the six Leaguers to make on Rimbor, when they were under their thrall in "Auld Acquaintance", and the fact that because of it, they are now on trial there, ever since "Alienated" and as seen in "War". * The ambassador states that the Green Lanterns are not allowed to interfere with Reach affairs, because they have been officially welcomed to stay on Earth. John Stewart had explained this in "War". * Ra's al Ghul realizes that Tigress was using a Glamor Charm and unmasks her. He later surmises that it must have been cast by Zatanna or Doctor Fate. It was in fact made by Zatanna, as revealed in "Depths", and Artemis has been using it ever since. The Light and the Reach also conclude that her death in that episode was staged by her and Aqualad. * In Aqualad's holographic recording, he reveals that it was the Reach who contracted Lobo to capture or kill the Krolotean posing as Tseng. He also mentions the Light's survival of the fittest plan to place Earth as the ruling epicenter of the cosmos, which Savage explained in "Auld Acquaintance". Finally, he reveals that the Light kept the runaway teens away from the Reach's grasp, which was accomplished by Lex Luthor in "Runaways", and that they were also orchestrated Godfrey's exposing the Reach's lies in "The Hunt" and thus turning public opinion against them. Ratings Trivia * Number 16: Black Beetle relieves the ambassador from his leadership under the auspices of Article 16 from the "Reach Planetary Acquisition Code". Goofs * After Black Beetle has formed his chest cannon, the thick black lines on his chest are miscolored blue with a thin black line. They appear black again in the next shot. Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * Where is the Light headed to with the Warworld and to what purpose? * How does Black Beetle plan to destroy the Earth? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Tim Divar Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Season two episodes